


The Best Defense is a Good Offense

by cndrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Older Frisk, POV First Person, Post-Pacifist Ending, Sans taught Frisk magic oops, Sans/Toriel if you squint, thus spoilers for that ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk deals with bullies at their highschool in a.. unique way. Toriel and Sans are worried at the apparent violent display and demand an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Defense is a Good Offense

I had counted on mom showing up to claim me from school; I hadn't counted on her to show up with an uncharacteristically dour Sans as well. In our loud red car, no less, drawing a lot of attention at the conspicuous rumble of the powerful engine. (Did Papyrus know they were out driving without him? A question for later.) The man standing beside me, the long-suffering principal, shifted nervously. I bit back a smile, looking properly solemn as Toriel rushed from the car barely after it was parked, running up to me to grab me in a giant hug.  
  
"Frisk? What's wrong?!"  
  
"It's okay, mom," I replied softly, then cringed when I felt the principal huff.  
  
"It is absolutely  _not_ okay," he sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.   
  
"What happened?" Toriel demanded in her best Mom Tone. The man jumped slightly, and I hid another smile- until his next words came out in a rush.  
  
"Your, ah, child attacked and hurt five students about an hour ago," the principal continued, pausing when my family collectively gasped. "However, Frisk also helped attend their scrapes and bruises afterward and-," he sighed again, "-although Frisk has no history of violence at our school, I am going to have to suspend them until next week."  
  
I could feel the twin searing gazes that immediately fell on me; I swallowed and dropped my gaze to the concrete. It was painful to hear how heavy Toriel's voice was when she whispered, "Frisk? Is this true?" I simply nodded, not wanting to verbalise an answer and risk my words breaking in front of this stupid man.  
  
"So.. Uh.." The principal took a step back, giving a firm nod. "There's some paperwork, but Frisk filled out most of it while we were waiting. The rest can be dealt with next week. Do you have any questions for me?"  
  
"For you? No." Sans' voice was low, and I repressed a shudder.  
  
"Alright, I'll.. see you next Monday, Frisk."   
  
I didn't look up as the man hurried away until I felt a cool hand lacing with mine; Sans' big dark eyes were still trained on me, furrowed and serious. It wasn't a good look on him.  
  
"Frisk, let's- let's go home," Toriel murmured, ushering us both toward the car. No one spoke again until I was safely ensconced in the backseat and Sans had revved the obnoxious engine and pulled away from the kerb.  
  
"What happened?" Sans repeated, his voice sharp. My stomach clenched. No evading this time.   
  
"Alphys brought me lunch-," I began, but my mom almost immediately interrupted.  
  
"You forgot your lunch!" Toriel said worriedly, gesturing as she turned in her seat to look at me. "I was going to bring it, but Alphys offered since she was going to-,"  
  
"Toriel. Not what's important here."  
  
Mom paused, then offered Sans a sheepish smile. "Yes. Frisk, dear, please continue?" I could see her hands wringing. "This is just so- out of character for you. I cannot believe you would attack another student?!"  
  
"Yes, so," I started again, sighing, "I was out in the courtyard waiting, and Alphys brought me lunch. She looked a bit flustered, so I offered to give her part of my lunch until she got something to eat. We were going through my lunchbox when this group came up to us. Well, kinda- they stopped across the sidewalk."  
  
"This the group you've had trouble with bullying before?" Sans' tone sounded even harsher, and I was glad at least that bit of anger wasn't directed at myself.  
  
"Yeah," I admitted. "They started saying some nasty shi- stuff, but we ignored them. I gave Alphys my juice box and she was going to leave when..." I closed my eyes, grimacing as the images flooded back. "They began throwing their trash at her."  
  
"What?!" Sans exploded, swerving the car to roll to a stop in a fire lane. Toriel looked furious.  
  
"I stood in front of her and we were still going to just leave," I added, my hands curling into fists, "when they ran out of trash. A rock struck her shoulder and.. and..."  
  
Silence filled the car, and I was grateful this time they didn't push. Mom reached back and grabbed one of my hands, but they waited for me to continue.  
  
"Next thing I knew," I said carefully, "they were up in the air and slammed into the nearby fence. Everyone was screaming, and Alphys, she got me to calm down. I just-, I just wanted them to stop. I wanted to protect my friend. I wanted them to  _go away,_  but there, heh, was a fence kinda in the way. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but it happened anyway." I looked up, giving mom a pleading look. "I promise, I was not trying to hurt anyone. After that happened, I got Alphys inside and I helped the kids up. They were quiet after that, did everything I said." I snorted. "I helped the school nurse patch them up. They weren't hurt badly, just some skin scrapes, but... I did what I could. I apologised. I told them I had just wanted them to leave me alone."  
  
Another silence, with Toriel squeezing my hand as she now looked over at Sans. I noticed the skeleton was dipping lower in his seat, a cagey smile on his face. I knew what was coming, and I tried to head it off as best I could. "Mom, if I hadn't used magic, I would've probably barreled headlong into them.. or taken a stick to them or-,"  
  
"Don't you make excuses," Toriel huffed, and Sans sank further into his jacket. "This is at least partially  _your_ fault, Sans. I  _told_ you you shouldn't teach Frisk such dangerous magic-!"  
  
"Mom." I scooted forward, tugging on her hand. "I would've done  _something_  regardless, which would have resulted in varying degrees of assault. Okay? I wasn't going to let them attack Alphys like that and I would do it again. With or without magic."  
  
Toriel gave a great sigh, then offered us both a smile and a quiet, "Sans, please keep driving." The car pulled back into traffic and it was quiet for some time, but the tension had eased. We were almost home when mom twisted to look at me again.  
  
"Is Alphys alright? I didn't see her."  
  
"Undyne picked her up shortly after it happened," I smiled. "She's alright. Actually, she invited us over for dinner tonight."  
  
"I'm proud of you," Sans suddenly spoke up, and mom and I glanced at him. His tradesmark smile was bright, and I relaxed further. "I'm not proud of you hurting anyone, Frisk, and there will be consequences we can discuss later. But I'm proud of you for sticking up for your friend. Standing up to bullies. That's what we've taught you to do, and you did well."  
  
"But- Well-," Toriel stuttered, then smiled over at me. "He's right. But next on the list is working on self-control, alright? I think using this weekend for that will be a good use of your extra time."  
  
"Sounds good, mom." I leaned forward, resting my head against her shoulder. "I'll work with you both on that, huh?"  
  
"Oh, _I_ don't need any help with that," Sans laughed, and Toriel swatted his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an awesome fanart- I need to find it again so I can give credit- where Frisk had been taught magic by Sans.. and my brain went wild with it. (Goat Mom does not approve.)


End file.
